Soul eater fanfiction!
by Paristhepikachu
Summary: Okay! So my friend and I will always roleplay on a piece of paper, and since its usually really funny, I decided to make fanfictions out of it, so anyways this is the first chapter! Some character that you will not know about that we made up are... Pari- weapon, bow and arrow, LOVES death the kid Nyon- pari's meister, likes soul, kinds full of herself, sarcastic and rude
1. Chapter 1

Soul sat on the couch while Maka waited at the door.

"Why are you standing at the door like that?" Asked Soul. "That's so not cool."

"I'm waiting for everyone to get here, I invited them over." Said Maka, calmly, which didn't seem so normal.

Suddenly the door bursted open, but instead of it just being black star, it was black star and his sister... Blackstar.

"Yahoooo.. The star is here! No need to be worried any longer!" Yelled Blackstar, probably waking all the neighbors.

"What are you talking about! I'm the star everyone's been waiting for!" Said girl Blackstar as she pushed him out of the way.

Next walked in kid, Liz, and patty. They all said hello then made their way to the couch to sit down. Pari and Nyon walked in.

"Who missed me?" Said Nyon.

Pari ran to the seat next to kid and sat down. Kid stood up and counted everyone who was there.

"1, 2, 3, 4...8! 8 people here! Oh joy!" Said kid.

"You forgot to count yourself." Nyon said, then Blair popped in. "And Blair."

"Soul!" Blair ran over to Soul, jumping on top of him.

Not right now Blair! We are kinda bu-" Maka was interrupted by Nyon.

"Yeah Blair we're busy!" Said Nyon.

"Fine," Blair pouted. "I'll be waiting outside your window Soul!" Blair said as she waved to Soul.

By then kid had already fainted and was laying in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"Great," Liz said sarcastically. "Just what I need." She got up and put kid on the couch.

"Oh kid are you alright!" Yelled pari as she ran to his side.

"Come on Pari, I think we have to go now." Said Nyon as she stood up.

"Not without kid!" Pari picked up kid and started to walk to the door.

"Put me down! I'll come!" Said kid, as he woke up, Pari then put him down. "Is anyone else coming?"

Everyone nodded. Pari and girl Blackstar both pushed Nyon back in the room.

"We were just gonna leave you and Blackstar alone in there!" Said girl Blackstar, smirking.

" I would like to come to my own house." Said Nyon, blushing. Blackstar and her followed everyone else out of Soul and Makas house, and went down to Pari and Nyons house.

That was the first part of this fanfiction! I am basing this off of what I roleplayed with my friend, as I said before, so there is more to what we roleplayed than this, so please look forward to more chapters coming! I will add them on soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone walked into Pari and Nyon's house.

"Over here!" Said Pari, motioning everyone to the living room.

Everyone sat down on the couch.

"Err your hair... so asymmetrical! I need to fix it!" Said Kid as he started to fix Nyon's hair. Nyon slapped his hand and sat in a chair.

"How is this for asymmetrical?" Nyon paused. "7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7."

Kid pointed at Nyon. "Say 8! Say it!" Nyon paused and smirked.

"7." Said Nyon.

Kid fainted and luckily, landed on the couch. Pari rushed to his side. Kid started to mutter something in his sleep.

"Li...Liz." He said.

Liz started to blush. Kid started to mutter something again.

"Pa...Pari."

Pari started getting excited.

"Could you get me some juice... 8 ounces please." He said.

Pari crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Liz smiled a bit.

"Kid... Wake up..! Wake up you! We are... about to cook you!" Nyon kicked kid.

"At 88 degrees please... Some steak as well." Kid replied in his sleep.

"Kid, someone is about to leave! No more symmetry!" Nyon was getting mad.

Kid sat straight up.

"Liz, Patty! Transfo... Liz, why are you blushing?"

Liz blushed even more. "What? I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?.. Why is Liz blushing?" Asked Soul who had apperantly fallen asleep the whole time.

"Ask them." Replied Kid.

Soul looked at Liz who was still blushing. "Are you blushing because you like Kid?" Asked Soul, smirking.

"I don't like Kid!" Yelled Liz.

"Patty tell him!" Said Nyon.

"Patty don't!" Yelled Liz.

Patty looked up from her giraffe stickers. "Tell him what? Don't do what?" Patty went back to playing with her stickers.

"I have a secret for you Kid." Said Soul, smirking. Soul went up to Kid and started to whisper something to him.

"Whispering is for people who have something to hiiide." Said Patty in a sing song voice.

"Oh look at the time! I have to walk Nyon home! Patty do you wanna come?" Yelled Soul, jumping up to the door.


End file.
